


Domesticity

by Gabberwocky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This domesticity was never part of the plan, but Gajeel sure as hell wasn’t complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> "Domestic life was never quite my style" ~ Lin-Manuel Miranda, "Dear Theodosia" Hamilton

Gajeel looked down at the tiny black haired girl in the bassinet. A father- he was a father. The dragon slayer never thought he’d have a family. Never was love and marriage and children a part of his plan, but here he was- slowly picking up the tiny (and screaming) life he was responsible for. 

“Shhh, Emma” he rumbled, bouncing the baby gently. “Don’t want to wake up Mommy or Aiden.”

He glanced back at the bed where Levy was curled around a blue-haired boy. She had fallen asleep while calming him- not that Gajeel blamed her. He couldn’t remember a good night’s sleep since the twins had been bored. 

He shifted Emma to one hand as he sat down on the bed, laying back and placing the girl on his chest. As he fell back asleep, he wrapped an arm around his wife and son and ran the other hand through his daughter’s hair. 

This domesticity was never part of the plan, but Gajeel sure as hell wasn’t complaining.


End file.
